Hertz
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) A heartbreaking series of the deaf Wonwoo, and the blind Mingyu. (MEANIE/Multichapter/On-going)
1. 1 Grip of Heartbreak

**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

 **Hertz  
** _ **(Literally Meaningful After Story)**_

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

 **Lenght** : Multi-chaptered (1/17)

 **Pairing** : Meanie/GyuWon.

 **Genre(s)** : Slice-of-Life, Romance, Drama

 **Rating** : T (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Jeon Wonwoo si penyandang tunarungu dipertemukan takdir oleh Kim Mingyu yang matanya berfungsi sebelah. Mereka menjadi telinga dan mata untuk satu sama lain; tapi hidup bersama ternyata lebih sulit dari dugaan mereka.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : Alternate-Universe; disability-theme; difable!GyuWon; self-beta.

 _PS_ (MUST READ!): Fanfiksi ini adl cerita lanjutan dari **Literally Meaningful** dan sekuelnya, **CLARITY**. Jadi, kalo mau ngikutin cerita ini, syaratnya harus udah baca dua fanfiksi yang disebut barusan. Boleh aja nggak dibaca sih, tapi aku takut nanti yang baca bingung di tengah-tengah; jadi kusaranin baca dulu prekuelnya. Bisa dicek langsung ke profilku, kok. Oh, ya! Kalo sebelumnya Mingyu masih bisa ngeliat dengan satu mata, di sini dia udah buta total. Aku nulis berbekal pengalaman di dunia nyata, jadi kuharap pesannya bisa nyampe. Terakhir ..., selamat membaca. :)

.

.

.

* * *

— **First Voice—  
** _ **1 Grip of Heartbreak (1,500 words)**_

Butuh waktu beberapa minggu bagi Mingyu hingga dia bisa menghapal kondisi rumahnya. Karena kebutaannya, dia dituntut untuk segera terbiasa dan tidak manja. Minggu ketiga setelah Mingyu mulai belajar menyesuaikan, dia sudah hapal di luar kepala tentang mana letak barang-barang tertentu, akses menuju kamar tidur dan kamar mandi, hingga jalan sampai ke beranda luas tempat memandang bintang.

* * *

Wonwoo bekerja empat hari dalam seminggu. Dia diberi libur di hari Rabu dan biasa menghabiskannya demi mengunjungi Mingyu dengan membawa buah tangan. Anak itu selalu memiliki kesibukan untuk dilakukan ketika Wonwoo mampir, entah melukis (walau tidak jelas apa yang dilukisnya karena cat warnanya bertaburan ke lantai alih-alih kanvas) atau memasak (meskipun tidak bisa serapi dulu ketika dia masih melihat).

Mingyu sudah diwisuda enam bulan lalu. Dia memupus harapannya untuk menjadi artis yang muncul di layar kaca dan banting setir menjadi penulis lirik. Dia akan bekerja di ruang tamu dan berkutat dengan banyak inspirasi sampai karyanya rampung, dan baru keluar untuk menyerahkan liriknya sendiri ke perusahaan yang butuh.

Terus seperti itu. Wonwoo datang ke tempatnya; Mingyu memiliki kebiasaan baru. Hingga akhirnya pekerjaan Wonwoo perlahan-lahan menyita libur akhir pekannya dan dia tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk bertatapmuka dengan pasangannya.

Maka di hari yang dingin di pergantian tahun, Wonwoo mengatakan gagasan berisi: "Ba-gai-ma-na ji-ka a-ku pin-dah ke ru-mah-mu?"

* * *

Sekarang, mereka tinggal bersama. Memang, awalnya Mingyu sempat ragu. Dia ragu tentang seluruh keperluan yang harus diurus dan papan nama yang harus diganti baru.

Namun Wonwoo bilang serahkan semua padanya saja. Dia pergi ke biro jasa untuk mendaftarkan namanya dan membuat papan nama baru bertuliskan nama mereka berdua. Kemudian, dia mengepak barang-barang dari apartemennya dalam boks-boks ringkas; berisi pakaian dan buku-buku kesukaan. Perabot lain ditinggalkan semenjak rumah Mingyu telah memiliki segalanya, jadi dia menjual semua perabot itu dan menjadikan hasilnya sebagai saldo tambahan dalam rekening. Keputusan itu tidak diambil dalam semalam.

Jadi sekarang, bila Wonwoo datang ke apartemennya, yang diucapkannya sebagai salam bukanlah maaf telah mengganggu; tapi—"A-ku pu-lang, Min-gyu."

Mingyu sedang memasang lego mainan ketika Wonwoo pulang. Suara Wonwoo cukup besar untuk didengar, jadi dia menjawab dengan volume sama walaupun sebenarnya tak perlu. Dia tahu Wonwoo tak butuh dibalas, tapi entah mengapa Mingyu merasa dia punya kewajiban.

Meraba-raba sisi kanan, Mingyu tersenyum saat dia meraih tongkatnya. Dia memanjangkan tongkat tersebut, berdiri, mulai menelusuri permukaan karpet rumah yang hangat. Tangannya meraba dinding.

Seluruh hal dalam apartemennya memang disesuaikan menurut keadaannya sejak dia divonis buta. Barang-barang yang bertempelan dengan dinding, dienyahkan atau diletakkan di lain tempat sehingga mengurangi risiko tersandung. Kakinya melangkah pasti.

Wonwoo, baru selesai membuka kaus kaki, tertegun memandang Mingyu saat laki-laki itu berdiri dengan senyum di depannya.

"Apakah harimu menyenangkan?"

"Bu-kan-kah per-nah ku-bi-lang ka-u ti-dak per-lu se-la-lu me-nyam-but-ku ke-ti-ka a-ku sam-pai."

Sebagai catatan, Mingyu sekarang sudah mengerti semua ucapan Wonwoo berkat terbiasa. Wonwoo juga sengaja menaikkan nada suaranya—meskipun yang asli saja sudah keras—supaya Mingyu dengar. Sementara itu, untuk memahami ucapan Mingyu, Wonwoo membaca bibirnya.

"Cuma ingin memastikan. Aku takut kau terlalu lelah dan tiba-tiba tumbang di dekat rak sepatu."

Wonwoo mengetukkan lidah. "Ka-u mu-lai ti-dak ber-a-la-san la-gi."

Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Hanya untukmu. Aku sungguhan khawatir, lho."

Wonwoo mendengus, "A-ku se-dang ma-las de-bat," katanya. Lalu, tersenyum. "A-yo ke ru-ang ta-mu?"

* * *

Setelah meletakkan kopor dan menggantung jasnya di gantungan baju, Wonwoo langsung meluncur ke ruang tamu. Di pundaknya ada ribuan penat yang harus diusir dan handuk lembut. "A-ku ma-u man-di du-lu."

Mingyu yang sudah kembali memadati meja penghangat, menyeringai, "Perlu kutemani tidak?"

Wonwoo menutup pintu kamar mandi kencang-kencang. "Yang be-gi-ni gi-ni ka-u se-la-lu se-ma-ngat," desahnya dari balik pintu. Membuka pakaian terakhir setelah melihat isi bak mandi penuh.

Mingyu terkekeh dan fokus lagi ke lego mainan setelah terdengar bunyi pancuran dinyalakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Wonwoo bergabung di ruang tamu. Badannya sudah segar. Rambutnya dilapis handuk putih kecil. "Se-dang a-apa?" tanyanya, merangkul Mingyu.

"Aku bosan. Jadi tadi siang aku pergi ke gudang dan menemukan harta karun ini," Mingyu menyengir. Merasakan rangkulan barusan, Wonwoo berada di sebelah kanannya. "Pindah ke depanku sebentar, deh."

Wonwoo berkerut dahi tapi melakukan apa yang diminta.

Tangan Mingyu melayang beberapa detik, sebelum menangkap leher pasangannya. "Kau wangi. Aku suka."

"Ja-ngan sa-ma-kan a-ku de-ngan o-rang yang be-lum man-di."

Mingyu cemberut. "Dasar tukang sindir. Ya sudah, aku pergi mandi dulu. Gantikan aku memasang legonya."

Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya. "A-nak pin-tar."

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Woo."

"Ta-pi ke-nya-ta-an-nya ka-u me-mang le-bih mu-da da-ri-ku."

Mingyu mengesah. Berjalan dekat-dekat dengan dinding. Sikapnya dinilai Wonwoo sebagai upaya mempertahankan harga diri.

Wonwoo mengikutinya di belakang. "A-pa ka-u ma-rah?"

"Tidak."

Wonwoo memblokir jalannya. "A-ku ta-hu pas-ti a-da yang ti-dak be-res. Ka-u ma-rah ka-re-na ba-ru-san, kan?"

"Kaupikir berapa usiaku? Konyol sekali jika aku marah hanya karena hal sepele."

"Ta-pi ka-u Min-gyu, dan a-ku me-nge-nal-mu." Wonwoo mengambil langkah tidak terduga. Bibirnya menempel di bibir Mingyu selama beberapa saat. "Ma-af, ya." katanya, setelah merilis ciuman itu.

Raut Mingyu berubah cerah. "Jika itu balasanmu untuk setiap kali aku marah, aku jadi kepikiran untuk melakukannya setiap saat," ucapnya.

Wonwoo menautkan alis. "YAK!"

Kemudian, Mingyu mengulang apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Kali ini pasangannya tidak terkejut. "Da-sar cu-rang."

"Aku sudah sering dengar dari teman-temanku." Mingyu masuk ke kamar mandi diiringi tawa.

* * *

"Ka-u sung-guh be-lum ma-kan ma-lam?"

Mingyu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya di bawah meja makan sementara Wonwoo membuka lemari pendingin. "Per-se-dia-an ma-ka-nan ki-ta su-dah ti-ris. Ha-nya a-da su-su ca-ir dan te-lur. Ba-gai-ma-na?"

"Tapi ada beras, kan? Aku tak masalah makan cuma dengan telur dadar."

Wonwoo bergerak cepat untuk memeriksa persediaan di rak penyimpan beras. "Ha-bis ju-ga."

Mereka berdua mendesah panjang. "Se-per-ti-nya ki-ta me-mang se-dang si-al."

"Hei. Bukankah kesialanmu yang menyebar?"

"... Ja-ngan ca-ri ri-but, Gyu."

Mingyu mengetukkan lidah, "Tidak asik, ah. Bercanda, Sayang. Bercanda."

"Ka-u-pi-kir a-ku se-ri-us, huh. Ka-u ter-la-lu men-jus-ti-fi-ka-si." Wonwoo menarik bangku di depan Mingyu. "Ja-di se-ka-rang ki-ta ti-dur de-ngan pe-rut ko-song, nih?"

Agak lama sampai Mingyu berucap: "Mau belanja ke swalayan?"

Wonwoo memandangi Mingyu lekat-lekat sebelum mengangguk. "A-ku gan-ti ba-ju se-ben-tar."

* * *

"Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah keluar rumah." Mingyu menghirup napas dalam-dalam setibanya mereka di dekat area lapangan basket jalanan dekat tempat tinggal Mingyu.

Wonwoo tak sekalipun melepas pegangannya dari laki-laki itu. "Ya."

"Sekarang kita sedang di mana?"

"Di sam-ping ki-ta a-da la-pangan basket."

Mingyu mengangguk paham, "Aku jadi kangen."

"Ka-u per-nah ma-in di si-ni?"

"Dulu. Hampir setiap hari. Bahkan seminggu sebelum mataku buta total, aku masih sempat tanding dengan bocah basket jalanan daerah sini."

Jari-jari Wonwoo mencengkeram lengan Mingyu, kuat. Langkahnya terhenti, yang mana juga membuat Mingyu berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa, Wonwoo?"

"... Ma-af."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Ma-af."

Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya. Sudah mengerti apa yang sedang bergulat dalam pikiran pasangannya. "Kamu masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian lampau itu?"

"Ta-pi a-ku su-dah mem-bu-at-mu bu-ta."

Mingyu menggeleng, "Masalah aku buta atau tidak, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Wonwoo." ucapnya. "Lagipula, sejak awal mataku memang tidak baik-baik saja. Itu hanya masalah waktu. Mataku memang cacat, dan kebetulan saja waktu itu bertepatan tak lama setelah aku berkelahi dengan Yunsik."

"I-tu ma-sa-lah-nya. Ka-u—ji-ka ka-u ti-dak per-gi un-tuk meng-ha-jar-nya, ka-u ti-dak per-lu me-la-lui i-ni. Yun-sik ti-dak a-kan me-nye-rang ma-ta-mu dan ma-ta-mu ti-dak per-nah bu-ta se-per-ti se-ka-rang. Ka-u ha-rus-nya ma-sih bi-sa me-li-hat!"

Pandangan Wonwoo tertunduk menuju sepatunya. Mingyu meraba lengannya, meremas bahu Wonwoo. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caramu berpikir, tapi sungguh, aku tidak sekalipun merasa kau penyebab apa yang terjadi padaku."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Mingyu walau laki-laki itu tidak mampu melakukan hal sama. "Ka-u yang ti-dak me-nger-ti. Be-ra-pa ba-nyak ha-ti-ku sa-kit sa-at me-li-hat-mu. Ke-hi-la-ngan ma-ta dan ha-rus me-re-la-kan mim-pi-mu ka-rena ma-ta-mu su-dah ti-dak bi-sa me-li-hat la-gi. Dan se-ka-rang ka-u ha-nya be-ker-ja da-ri ru-mah, pa-da-hal a-ku ta-hu ka-u me-nyu-kai pe-ker-ja-an yang ber-kum-pul de-ngan ba-nyak o-rang di lu-ar!"

Mingyu tertegun, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan pasangannya. "... Aku tidak masalah. Aku bahkan rela menukar telingaku sekalian jika itu untukmu. Kakiku, tanganku. Aku bisa kehilangan segalanya asal bukan kau, Wonwoo."

"Ka-u ma-kin mem-bu-at-nya su-lit!"

"Aku tak merasa disulitkan ..." ucap Mingyu, pelan.

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangan. Matanya menatap mata Mingyu yang menatap kosong. Pupilnya cokelat, tapi tidak ada cahaya berpendar dari sana. Mata Mingyu indah, hanya saja tidak bisa berfungsi lagi semenjak insiden duelnya dengan Yunsik. Perasaan bersalah makin menyesaki dadanya. Apalagi jika mengingat Mingyu tidak lagi bisa mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya. Rasa bersalah itu menguasai benaknya, membuatnya mulutnya menyuarakan tanpa dia bisa cegah: "Ka-u bu-ta de-mi di-ri-ku. Ta-pi a-ku ti-dak me-min-ta-nya! A-ku ti-dak per-nah me-min-ta ka-u mem-be-la-ku!"

"Ya ... Kau benar." Jari-jari Mingyu mengendur dari bahunya. "Kau tidak pernah memintanya. Pada akhirnya, hanya aku yang bersikap sok."

"A-ku ..."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kautahu, Wonwoo. Jika kau memahami konsep pasangan hanya sebatas orang yang ada untuk berhubungan seks dan membagi kesenangan, maka kau salah." balas Mingyu. Suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa. "Pasangan ada untuk saling melengkapi kekurangan pasangannya."

Setelah berkata begitu, Mingyu merilis senyum. Terlalu dipaksa. Wonwoo merasa ada yang pecah di balik tulang rusuknya. "Dari sini, biar aku pergi sendiri. Kau bisa kembali duluan."

Wonwoo sendiri di pinggir lapangan, memerhatikan punggung Mingyu bergerak menjauh dengan langkah kecil-kecil. Lapangan sedang sepi, sehingga suara tongkat Mingyu mendominasi. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih bahu Mingyu dan mengatakan bukan itu yang dia maksud, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Airmatanya luruh tanpa dia sadari.

* * *

 **bersambung ...**

* * *

 **(Addendum)**

Heinrich Rudolf Hertz, pria berkebangsaan Jerman yang lahir pada 22 Februari 1857 dan wafat di tanggal 1 Januari 1894 merupakan seorang fisikawan yang berhasil mencetuskan proses berkirim energi listrik tanpa perantara kabel (nirkabel). Namanya dikenang dalam Satuan Frekuensi terkenal yakni Hertz (biasa disingkat Hz) berdasarkan kontribusinya dalam bidang elektromagnetisme. Hertz sendiri merupakan ukuran untuk mewakilkan 1 detik per satu interval gelombang. (sumber: Wikipedia – parafrase by Az.)

* * *

 **zula's note:**

jangan takut. ini fik ga dilabelin ke genre science-fiction kok. cuman, aku ngerasa perlu aja nyantumin tokoh yg namanya kupake buat judul. biar kesannya ada penghargaan gitu mueheh. aku sendiri kepikiran ngasih judul _**hertz**_ karna ya, pengucapannya miripmirip sama _heart_ yg artinya u-know lah. selain itu juga karna wonwoo tokoh utama kita yang tunarungu.

ps: tolong jangan gebukkin aku karna aku ga apdet sesuai jumlah polling. harusnya sih aku ngerjain _**deceptive**_ _,_ semenjak vote yg masuk paling banyak kesana. tapi karna lebih banyak rekues ke pm ttg lanjutan _**literally meaningful**_ , i think _**hertz**_ jadi lebih banyak vote-nya. _**butterfly grave**_ lagi dipantengin, mungkin hari minggu jadi. gatau juga. tapi mentokmentok, minggu depan publish.  
ps2: di scene terakhir, kusaranin muter lagunya _**kim nayoung ft. mad clown – once again**_. :v  
ps3: _**hertz**_ bakal terbit berkala per dua minggu sekali. udah dipikirin matangmatang karna aku punya proyek multichapter lain. bisa diapdet lebih cepat kalau feedbacknya menyenangkan. so, be an active reader, will you? :)  
ps4: kalo emang suka, silahkan cek kerjaanku yg lain judulnya _**zutto mae kara suki deshita (i've always liked you)**_ – multichapter, ot13, pairingnya seunghansoo, hozi, gyuwon, verkwan, seokjun, en chanhao.  
ps5: list utangku – **dek** **li** : gyuhan, oneshoot; **capung terbang** : hunhan youkai!au, oneshoot; **kak panda** : soonhoon pwp, oneshoot, sama **dek ran** : ((aku lupa pairing apa)), genre psychotic, oneshoot. cuman ngabsen doang, masih belum selesai. gomen TT  
ps6: makasih banyak udah baca sampe sini! ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yaa!


	2. 2 Wicked Scenes of Fate

**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

 **Hertz  
** _ **(Literally Meaningful After Story)**_

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

 **Lenght** : Multi-chaptered (1/17)

 **Pairing** : Meanie/GyuWon.

 **Genre(s)** : Slice-of-Life, Romance, Drama

 **Rating** : T (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Jeon Wonwoo si penyandang tunarungu dipertemukan takdir oleh Kim Mingyu yang matanya berfungsi sebelah. Mereka menjadi telinga dan mata untuk satu sama lain; tapi hidup bersama ternyata lebih sulit dari dugaan mereka.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : Alternate-Universe; disability-theme; difable!GyuWon; self-beta.

 _PS_ (MUST READ!): Fanfiksi ini adl cerita lanjutan dari **Literally Meaningful** dan sekuelnya, **CLARITY**. Jadi, kalo mau ngikutin cerita ini, syaratnya harus udah baca dua fanfiksi yang disebut barusan. Boleh aja nggak dibaca sih, tapi aku takut nanti yang baca bingung di tengah-tengah; jadi kusaranin baca dulu prekuelnya. Bisa dicek langsung ke profilku, kok. Oh, ya! Kalo sebelumnya Mingyu masih bisa ngeliat dengan satu mata, di sini dia udah buta total. Aku nulis berbekal pengalaman di dunia nyata, jadi kuharap pesannya bisa nyampe. Terakhir ..., selamat membaca. :)

.

.

.

 _Play Now: **Gummy - You Are My Everything**_  
((disaranin buat diputer pas dengerin chap ini; terutama pas scene mingyu jemput wonwoo, tehee.))

* * *

— **Second Voice—  
 _2 Wicked Scenes of Fate (2,080 words)_**

Nyaris seperempat jam Wonwoo berdiri kaku setelah punggung Mingyu berjalan mendahuluinya. Kakinya seolah terpancang di sana, tak mampu melangkah. Segala keinginan untuk membahasakan pikiran menguap tanpa bekas; karena sebanyak apapun dia ingin berucap maaf, Mingyu tidak di sana untuk mendengarnya.

Beberapa tetes hujan mulai turun karena sejak mereka keluar, langit menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Suara atap ditimpa gerimis adalah melodi, tapi tidak untuk mereka yang tak mampu mendengar. Wonwoo berdiri, surainya mulai basah dan dia tak peduli; karena Mingyu bisa jadi juga kehujanan bahkan lebih daripadanya. Bagaimana pria itu akan menemukan letak swalayan? Mingyu jarang keluar sendirian, kalaupun melakukannya dia pasti membawa kompas bicara bersamanya.

Pandangan Wonwoo terus mengarah ke tanah, hingga hujan tak lagi terasa membanting kulitnya. Pelan-pelan, dia mengangkat kepala. Dan hatinya patah saat mendapati Mingyu dengan senyumnya yang biasa, berdiri di hadapannya seperti tidak terjadi apapun sebelum ini. Dia mencondongkan payung hingga mengorbankan dirinya sendiri kebasahan. Demi pasangannya, Mingyu rela melakukan apapun.

Alih-alih berhenti, hujan turun makin deras tapi Mingyu tidak sedikitpun berubah posisi.

Pakaian pria itu basah kuyup sekarang.

Sudut mulut Wonwoo bergerak, untuk memanggil nama pasangannya, tapi sebelum dia dapat melakukannya, Mingyu sudah mendahului dengan ajakan yang terdengar ringan dan kekanakan:

"Mari kita pulang, Wonwoo ..."

* * *

Wonwoo tak mengerti. Setelah semua, dia tidak mampu memahami Mingyu hingga ke akar dan masih terlalu banyak misteri yang pria itu simpan. Segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Hal-hal kecil seperti memahami satu sama lain dan toleransinya yang terlalu tinggi. Beberapa saat lalu, Wonwoo yakin Mingyu pergi dengan mempertahankan argumen dan menolak gagasan Wonwoo tentang penyebab kebutaannya. Namun sekarang, pria itu bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah terlibat percakapan rumit.

Mingyu meletakkan tas plastik ke atas meja makan, dan menarik bangku untuk duduk.

"Aku membeli kue beras pedas." Dia berucap. "Makanlah. Mumpung baru selesai dimasak, jadi rasanya masih enak."

Perhatian Wonwoo tak pernah teralih dari pria itu. Caranya berkata-kata, matanya yang melengkung ketika dia menyengir tanpa sadar, semuanya. Mata Wonwoo berat, dorongan untuk menumpahkan perasaan sangat banyak dan menggedor-gedor pertahannya sedaritadi. "... Se-be-nar-nya, a-pa yang ka-u-la-ku-kan?" tanyanya, menahan airmata keluar – karena dia lelah menangis.

Mingyu menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin membuka kemasan makanan. "Kau bicara sesuatu, Wonwoo?"

"... Ba-gai-ma-na ka-u bi-sa ta-hu a-ku di sa-na, Min-gyu?" Dia mengubah pertanyaannya.

Mingyu mengendurkan ekspresi wajahnya. "Kau percaya pada telepati? Karena Wonwoo, aku melakukannya dan itu menuntunku untuk pulang lewat lapangan lagi, dan ternyata kau masih di sana. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang duluan?"

Wonwoo mengesah, tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus airmata yang mengalir di wajah. "Ma-na bi-sa a-ku pu-lang du-lu-an dan me-ning-gal-kan-mu sen-di-ri-an? A-pa ka-u ber-can-da?"

Mingyu mengendikkan bahu, lalu sengirannya terbit. Sangat lebar, bahkan membuat Wonwoo melupakan apa yang semestinya dia katakan. "Mungkin. Aku tidak suka tensi yang kaku, kauingat?" katanya. "Lagipula, kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku sudah hapal beberapa rute di dekat sini. Kalau kau pergi bekerja dan aku bosan, biasanya aku keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu duduk-duduk di dekat taman."

"A-ku ... ba-ru ta-hu ..."

"Hmm. Kapan-kapan, bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama dengan beberapa lapis roti isi. Kurasa itu bagus untuk menyegarkan pikiran."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ba-ik-lah."

Mereka makan malam dengan hening. Sendok yang berbenturan dengan piring makan membuat Wonwoo sepenuhnya lupa pada apa yang ingin dia tanya. Rasa lapar Mingyu menuntunnya menjadi barbar dan pria itu sempat menumpahkan kuah panas ke tangannya sendiri. Wonwoo bangkit dari bangku, mengambil kain bersih dan melap kekacauan yang dibuat Mingyu dengan sabar.

Saat mereka bersisian untuk pergi tidur, Wonwoo bergumam sendiri.

"Ku-pi-kir ka-u ta-k se-pen-da-pat de-ngan-ku."

(Mingyu ternyata mendengarnya.)

"Tidak sependapat bukan alasan untuk kita saling berdiam-diaman, bukan? Kita pasangan, terlebih lagi, kita tinggal serumah. Bukan hal bagus kalau komunikasi kita memburuk hanya karena sejumlah ketidakcocokan." ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tertegun beberapa saat sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Dia mendengar._ "... Se-be-ra-pa be-sar se-be-nar-nya ke-bo-do-han-mu i-tu? O-rang la-in se-ha-rus-nya ma-rah ji-ka ja-di di-ri-mu."

Mingyu berbalik ke samping, meraba ruang kosong di depannya hingga tangannya mampu meraih leher pasangannya. Wonwoo dibawa ke dalam pelukan. "Mungkin tak ada yang lebih bodoh daripadaku, karena aku benar-benar bodoh. Tapi harus kautahu, aku tak nyaman jika kau memperpanjang masalah. Jadi kuminta, tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Aku lebih suka kau kembali banyak bicara."

Wonwoo mengangguk, jatuh tertidur dalam rengkuhan pasangannya dan hangat selimut yang menutup mereka berdua.

Pada akhirnya, Mingyu masih akan jadi sederhana meskipun banyak rahasia yang pria itu simpan dengannya.

* * *

Hari itu Mingyu memiliki jadwal untuk mengecek matanya. Meskipun penglihatannya hilang, dia dipesankan untuk selalu rutin datang ke rumah sakit, memantau beberapa perkembangan, sebagai antisipasi untuk komplikasi yang dalam beberapa kasus mungkin saja terjadi. Dokter menyarankannya untuk pergi per dua bulan sekali, tapi Mingyu tak ingin datang terlalu sering jadi dia melakukannya hanya setiap setengah tahun sekali.

Wonwoo sudah berangkat ke tempat kerjanya sejak dua jam lalu, meninggalkan salam pagi yang familier di telinga Mingyu: "A-ku per-gi du-lu. Ja-ga di-ri-mu, Min-gyu."

Jadi, dia bersiap dengan keperluan tunanetra. Dia memasukkan kartu identitas, tongkat, dan kompas bicara sebagai pegangan. Dia menyandang tas lalu menyetop taksi, mengatakan alamatnya pada sang sopir dan mendapat potongan harga berkat kartu disabilitas.

Memasuki kawasan rumah sakit, perawat menawarkan diri untuk menuntun tapi Mingyu menjulurkan tongkatnya seolah dia membuktikan dia mampu. "Saya bisa sendiri." tolaknya halus.

Kemudian, dia dapat mendengar bisik-bisik. Terlalu biasa. Dia telah makan asam-garam tentang menjadi penyandang disabilitas. Bahwa penyandang disabilitas akan selalu menjadi minor dan keberadaannya masih dianggap mengganggu bagi beberapa orang dengan pikiran terbatas. ( _Wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk jadi orang buta. - Jangan memandangnya lama-lama, aku pernah dengar orang buta bisa membaca pikiran! - Yaaah, kasihan sekali dia. - Aku pasti sudah bunuh diri jika menjadi orang itu. - Hmm, kalau saja dia bisa melihat, pasti aku langsung jatuh cinta ..._ )

Mingyu telah mencatat letak ruangan dokter pribadinya sesuai pesan yang ditinggalkan sang dokter dalam surel yang dikirim ke kotak masuknya. Dia masuk ke lift bersama beberapa orang – dan sebagian dari mereka sempat membuat Mingyu nyaris tak tahan berada di dalam karena sindiran mereka terlalu jelas baginya. Mingyu meraba permukaan dinding lift dan menemukan tombol lantai empat, dia menekannya tanpa basa-basi lalu lega saat mendengar suara dari pengeras yang mengatakan dia sudah tiba.

Dia menunggu di ruang tunggu. Ada anak kecil, perempuan, menggenggam tangan sang ibu, duduk di samping Mingyu. Pertanyaannya mengalir seperti air, dan tak bisa diantisipasi. "Mama, apa nama benda yang Kakak itu pegang? Besi panjang yang bisa dilipat?"

"Jangan tidak sopan begitu, Mina." Ibu muda itu membuat mimik campur aduk, gabungan simpati dan perasaan tak enak. "M-maafkan kelancangan anak saya." Dia menunduk dalam meski Mingyu tak bisa melihatnya.

Mingyu menoleh ke sumber suara dan menarik senyum. "Tak apa, Nyonya." ucapnya. "Anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak dengan pikiran hijau mereka." Lalu, tangannya terjulur. Sang ibu muda mengerti dan membawa anaknya maju mendekati Mingyu. Anak itu tak mundur atau merasa takut, alih-alih, dia justru senang.

Dia berkedip lucu mendapati Mingyu, dengan mata terbuka lebar, tapi tatapannya kosong dan tak mengarah padanya alih-alih mereka sedang berhadapan. "Kakak ... tidak bisa melihat?"

Mingyu berjongkok, menepuk kepalanya (setelah memperhitungkan anak itu berada di mana). "Dulu aku bisa. Tapi sekarang ya, aku tidak bisa." katanya. "Makanya, aku membawa benda ini. Namanya adalah tongkat."

Anak itu membuat ekspresi terpana. "Aku harap aku juga memilikinya. Benda ini keren saat Kakak menggunakannya tadi!"

"Terima kasih. Itu ucapan yang menyenangkan untuk orang buta." Mingyu tersenyum bahagia.

(Mingyu pikir, terkadang anak-anak bisa menjadi lebih ramah daripada orang dewasa dengan nalar yang harusnya sudah berkembang penuh.)

* * *

Masuk ke ruangan dokter tak pernah menjadi semengerikan ini sebelumnya. Mingyu menghitung langkah; satu-satu, karena entah kenapa dia punya firasat ada sesuatu tak menyenangkan yang bakal disampaikan di dalam sini. Dan untuk alasan tertentu, Mingyu tak ingin mendengarnya.

Tapi dia terlanjur datang dan sudah terlambat untuk kembali. Sehingga dia duduk di bangku konsultasi dengan keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya. Tongkatnya dilipat ke dalam saku dan tangannya bergerak untuk mencari pengalihan, meremas lutut yang terbalut denim.

Sang dokter menaruh hasil rontgen di atas meja kerjanya. "Saya telah menulis beberapa hipotesa dari hasil pemeriksaan beberapa bulan lalu. Dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Menarik bangku di hadapan Mingyu, pria itu duduk. "Ada dua hal yang bisa kusimpulkan."

"... Apakah itu berita yang menyenangkan ... atau ... sebaliknya?" Mingyu bertanya lamat-lamat.

"Dua-duanya." Dokter itu menarik napas, menatap pasiennya. "Jadi, mana yang ingin kaudengar lebih dulu?"

Mingyu berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab: "... Aku akan mendengar yang buruk belakangan."

Dokter itu menarik senyum simpul. "Anda punya kemungkinan untuk bisa melihat lagi."

Lama otaknya mencerna kalimat barusan seperti dia baru disodori soal olimpiade Eksak paling sukar; sang dokter sampai menyuil lengannya untuk membuat Mingyu kembali tersadar. "... Apa aku benar-benar punya kemungkinan tersebut? Atau Anda hanya membuat harapanku melambung karena yang akan kaukatakan selanjutnya terlalu sangat berkebalikan dari berita ini ...?"

"Kode etik dokter adalah tabu untuk membuat keterangan palsu terhadap pasiennya. Lagipula, berita yang bakal kuterangkan ada hubungannya dengan kemungkinanmu bisa melihat lagi." Dokter itu berucap. "Tapi sebelum itu saya ingin bertanya."

Mingyu memandang satu titik dan pandangannya kosong ke depan. Sang dokter memahaminya sebagai gestur Mingyu untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Apa yang Anda rasakan, tepatnya akhir-akhir ini?"

Mingyu coba mengingat-ingat. "Minggu ini tidak berbeda. Aku masih tak mampu melihat. Tapi aku mulai tidak bisa membedakan mana pagi dan malam hari, tidak seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya."

"Itu dia masalahnya."

"Maksud Dokter?"

Suara napas dihela. "Kau harus segera mencari donor mata yang cocok jika sungguhan ingin penglihatanmu kembali, atau kau benar-benar tak bisa melihat lagi sepanjang sisa usiamu."

"Apa aku tidak punya harapan lain, Dok?"

Dokter paruh baya itu mengesah panjang. Mingyu tak perlu melihat dulu untuk tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang dia tunjukkan. "... Sepertinya tidak, ya?" Dia tertawa dengan hatinya yang retak di dalam. "Jadi ..., berapa lama lagi yang kupunya?"

"... Aku tidak tahu, Nak. Dokter hanya manusia, bisa menduga, tapi tak bisa memberi kepastian sebenarnya." Bahu Mingyu ditepuk, dan pria itu mengartikannya sebagai simpati. Bagaimanapun, dokter itu pasti lebih paham tentang mekanismenya. "Tapi kusarankan kau bergegas. Aku menghitung dalam beberapa minggu dari sekarang, kau harus sesegera mungkin menjalankan operasi."

Mingyu paham manusia terlahir dengan tanggungan masalah masing-masing, namun dia tak menyangka takdir akan memainkan peran dengan sangat lihai dalam hidupnya. Nampaknya, mekanisme roda sepeda itu benar terjadi; Mingyu harus mengalami saat-saat terendah dalam hidup di mana dia tak bisa berlari kecuali memanjat ke atas. Tapi, memanjat ke atas hanya bisa dilakukan jika seseorang dalam keadaan mampu menerima dengan sepenuh hati.

Kemudian, dia teringat Wonwoo. Tangannya mengepal sendiri. Pikirannya bergulat hebat.

 _Kumohon. Sebentar lagi saja. Aku harus membuatnya lepas dariku dulu, untuk beberapa alasan._

Mingyu ijin menyudahi pertemuan setelah membungkuk sopan dan perasaan yang hancur.

* * *

Malamnya, Wonwoo merapikan beberapa buah dokumen yang harus dibawanya besok. Mingyu baru selesai menulis surat. Dan dia sudah menyelipkannya di bawah taplak meja kerja Wonwoo dengan maksud supaya pasangannya bisa segera menemukannya.

Wonwoo tertegun saat punggungnya dilempar bola kertas kecil dan dia mendesah lega saat mendapati Mingyu yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerjanya.

"Aku pergi tidur duluan, tak apa ya?" Mingyu bertanya. Wajah terarah pada pasangannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas. "A-pa ka-u se-le-lah i-tu un-tuk ti-dur le-bih la-ma?" Dia mengecek jam digital yang terpampang di layar komputernya. "I-ni ba-ru jam de-la-pan le-bih li-ma me-nit ...?"

Mingyu mengerutkan bibir. "Aku ingin menemanimu," Dia melonggarkan jari-jarinya dan menyandarkan punggung ke kusen pintu. "Tapi sepertinya aku butuh istirahat lebih banyak."

Wonwoo menutup komputer tanpa mematikannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Mingyu. Dahi Mingyu diperiksa. "A-pa ka-u sa-kit? Ka-u te-lat ma-kan? Bu-kan-kah su-dah per-nah ku-bi-lang pa-da-mu ja-ngan per-nah me-ning-gal-kan ma-kan si-ang?!" Mingyu meraba lengan Wonwoo hingga tangannya berhasil menangkup wajah Wonwoo. "Rewel seperti biasa, hm?"

Wonwoo mengetukkan lidah.

"Aku makan, Wonwoo. Aku hanya lelah ..., mungkin." ucapan Mingyu mengambang.

Mengesah, Wonwoo menepuk pipi pasangannya. "O-ke. Ti-dur-lah de-ngan nye-nyak. A-ku a-kan me-nyu-sul se-te-lah pe-ker-ja-an-ku ram-pung."

Tiba di kamar, Mingyu tak beristirahat seperti yang dia katakan sebagai alasan. Alih-alih, Mingyu menyeret kopor besar berisi tumpukan baju-baju serta beberapa perlengkapan remeh seperti sabun dan deodoran. Ponsel dimasukkan saku, dompet dan tanda pengenal dia simpan rapi di balik bagian kopor yang transparan. Dia bisa kabur diam-diam sebab Wonwoo selalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja. Sebelumnya, ruang kerja itu hanya sebatas gudang sebelum Wonwoo pindah ke situ. Kakinya berjinjit, meminimalisir suara apapun meski tahu tanpa melakukannya saja Wonwoo tak mungkin mendengar.

Bagaimanapun, ada beberapa halangan dalam usahanya. Roda kopornya tersangkut di kaki sofa, menyebabkan kakinya sendiri tersandung ujung karpet yang terjulur keluar. Pria itu terhuyung, refleks mengambil beberapa benda untuk berpegangan, tapi gravitasi dan tubuhnya membuatnya tak sempat berbuat lebih banyak. Bunyi barang pecah beradu dengan lantai. Mingyu tersungkur di pinggiran sofa dan kepalanya yang terantuk membuatnya hilang kesadaran seketika.

Wonwoo mengerjakan pekerjannya dengan tatapan fokus dan penuh konsentrasi.

Dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di ruang tengah.

* * *

 **zula's note:**

haii. aku balik bawa chap duanya oke. :D kucepetin sehari nih dari jadwal apdet. :p dan hmm aku kayaknya lagi gabisa nulis note panjang since i've limited time now.

ps; kompas bicara itu mirip pada dasarnya sama kayak kompas biasa, tapi itu didesain khusus buat tunanetra. cara makenya, pengguna ngomong dia mau pergi kemana dan kompas itu bakal ngasih petunjuk lewat suara dia harus kemana dan kemana. lebih jelas, mas gugel punya segala informasi. or kalo mau tanya banyak, ke pm-ku aja. ;)  
ps2; ... buat kalian yg penasaran kenapa ini 17 chap. first, aku mau masukkin beberapa konflik di **_hertz_** ini. second, aku suka angka ini karna svt kan 17. #apasih  
ps3; kemarin prodi (re: jurusan) ku ngasih tawaran utk student-exchange ke korea, fall season tahun ini. spesifiknya ke gyeongsang university. aku disuruh banget utk apply tapi aku masih bingung. ortu juga belum kukasihtau. tapi penawaran ini jarangjarang. duh gimana ini. ;_;)  
ps4; aku minta reviewnya paling nggak hmm 25 biji? oke? okelah. i don't mind with siders, but sometimes i'd like to know wht u think 'bout ma writing. jadi, tinggalin reviewnya yaa. kutunggu muah. ;)


	3. 3 Dull Light in Despair

**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

 **Hertz  
** _ **(Literally Meaningful After Story)**_

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

 **Lenght** : Multi-chaptered (1/17)

 **Pairing** : Meanie/GyuWon.

 **Genre(s)** : Slice-of-Life, Romance, Drama

 **Rating** : T (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Jeon Wonwoo si penyandang tunarungu dipertemukan takdir oleh Kim Mingyu yang matanya berfungsi sebelah. Mereka menjadi telinga dan mata untuk satu sama lain; tapi hidup bersama ternyata lebih sulit dari dugaan mereka.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : Alternate-Universe; disability-theme; difable!GyuWon; self-beta.  
((Prekuel: **Literally Meaningful** dan **CLARITY** ))

* * *

— **Third Voice—  
** _ **3 Dull Light in Despair (2.355 words)**_

Pekerjaannya menyita seperempat jam tidur karena Wonwoo baru menutup komputernya pukul sebelas. Di awal dia hanya berencana merapikan sejumlah dokumen, tapi surel dari atasannya masuk tiba-tiba mengatakan berita kurang menyenangkan bahwa beliau perlu pengganti untuk mengisi sebuah seminar. Pada akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan berbuat baik dengan mengajukan diri – dan berujung dengan dia berselancar mencari bahan di internet.

"Min-gyu?" panggilnya, di depan pintu kamar mereka. Kemudian dia ingat, Mingyu pasti sudah pulas lebih dulu. Dia masuk, "Ma-af, ter-nya-ta a-ku ha-rus me-nger-ja-kan tu-gas tam ...?"

Yang dia lihat adalah ranjang dengan bantal tertata apik serta selimut yang tak pernah disentuh.

Wonwoo melangkah ke kamar mandi. "A-pa ka-u di da-lam?" Tangannya memutar kenop dan dia juga tidak mendapati Mingyu di sana.

Dengan urgensi tertentu, Wonwoo membongkar lemari pakaian mereka. Masih rapi tapi dia tahu baju-baju Mingyu menghilang. Dia membuka laci nakas, jam tangan Mingyu juga menghilang. Ponsel Mingyu, yang biasa diletakkan di atas meja juga tidak ada.

"Min-gyu!"

Turun ke lantai bawah dengan panik menggelayuti tengkuk, Wonwoo hampir tersandung di tikungan tangga. Menelusur dapur, taman kecil belakang, naik lagi untuk mengecek beranda dan kembali ke ruang kerja tapi tetap tidak ada Mingyu. Wonwoo akan keluar mencari pertolongan tetangga ketika kakinya menyentuh badan seseorang.

Jantungnya meluncur ke dasar sebab Mingyu tergeletak di ruang depan. "Min-gyu!"

* * *

Ambulan yang dihubunginya tidak memakan waktu lama untuk tiba. Mingyu dibaringkan ke pandu, lalu mereka membelah jalanan dengan sirine nyaring. Wonwoo duduk di sisi perawat laki-laki bersama rasa khawatir yang semakin banyak.

Setengah jam terasa seperti bertahun-tahun. Dokter keluar segera di. "B-ba-gai-ma-na?"

Wonwoo salah tingkah sendiri. Sang dokter tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya seolah berkata jangan terburu-buru. Meredakan napasnya yang memburu, Wonwoo mengatur suara. Tubuhnya ikut bicara: "Saya hanya ingin tahu keadaannya."

"Saya menemukan ada benturan ringan di kepalanya. Kemungkinan besar dia pingsan karena syok."

"A-pa-kah i-tu ber-dam-pak se-su-a-tu pa-da-nya?"

"Kita belum bisa tahu sepenuhnya hingga pasien bangun." kata dokter itu. "Sekarang ..." dia mengambil napas, "Anda lebih baik pulang dulu dan istirahat. Dari yang kulihat, dengan kantung mata begitu Anda yang patut dikhawatirkan saat ini."

"Ah, ba-ik-lah."

Tapi, alih-alih pulang, Wonwoo masuk ke kamar rawat Mingyu setelah dokter tersebut pamit untuk pergi ke kamar pasien lain di sayap kanan.

Mingyu dilapis selimut garis-garis hingga ke bawah lehernya. Di tangannya yang besar dan kasar, selang IV menancap. Wonwoo tak bisa memandangnya tanpa mencampurkan simpati. "A-ku ti-dak ta-hu a-pa ya-ng se-be-nar-nya i-ngin ka-u-la-ku-kan ta-pi a-ku jan-ji a-ku ti-dak a-kan ma-rah a-pa-pun ya-ng ka-u-ka-ta-kan nan-ti. Ce-pat-lah sa-dar."

Saat pagi datang, Mingyu masih belum terbangun sementara Wonwoo punya janji tertentu. Pria itu melangkah berat dan meninggalkan Mingyu dengan janji dia akan segera kembali. Setelah beberapa lama, Mingyu membuka mata, mengesah yang campuran sedih dan harapan agar Wonwoo baik-baik saja.

Dokter semalam masuk dengan langkah yang dihentak agak keras. "Kau tidak bicara macam-macam padanya, bukan, Dokter Hong."

"Entah bagaimana, bicaramu terdengar sarkastik sekali." Hong Jisoo—si dokter—menghela napas, "tapi tenang saja, Jeon Wonwoo termasuk orang yang gampang ditangani mengenyampingkan wajahnya yang datar dan tidak bersahabat. Awalnya kupikir dia sangat sulit."

Mingyu kurang suka Wonwoo diolok tentang bagian dari dirinya, tapi bagaimanapun, Jisoo memang benar. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan." Dia lalu tertawa kecil, menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang dengan meraba-raba sekitar.

Jisoo mengulurkan tangan untuk sedikit bantuan, sementara Mingyu menggeleng seperti berkata dia ingin menolong dirinya sendiri. Sang dokter mengalah, mundur dan menghampiri jendela transparan tempat semua orang bisa menatap ke luar. Di bawah sana Wonwoo menyetop taksi dan bicara beberapa saat sebelum enyah ke jalan besar. "Dengan membelamu, sebenarnya aku sudah menyalahi kode etik tapi aku tetap lakukan untukmu. Jadi, usahakan kau jangan lama-lama menyimpan ini darinya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikeras membuat sandiwara, tapi kuharap dia tidak kecewa saat kau memberitahunya."

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Mingyu menjawab, "... Kautahu aku melakukan ini untuknya juga."

Jisoo duduk di sisi brankarnya ketika Mingyu menutup pintu dengan bunyi ayun pelan. "Aku tidak yakin dia sependapat jika kaubilang itu demi dia."

* * *

Seminar berjalan dengan baik meskipun Wonwoo berkeringat dingin di tangannya sebab dia tak terlalu siap dengan jumlah audiens yang membludak melampaui ekspektasi awal.

Namun karena dia profesional dan punya intelijensi lumayan, Wonwoo bisa mengatasinya dengan menjadi cair, menangani banyak pertanyaan dengan ringan, dan berubah jadi seseorang yang patut dipertimbangkan untuk mengajar tetap.

Di akhir, ada beberapa mahasiswa tak rela seminar disudahi karena cara Wonwoo menyalurkan informasi sangat enak diterima. Wonwoo bersyukur maksudnya dapat dipahami. Jaman sekarang sudah tambah canggih dengan jurnal ilmiah dan buku tebal yang bisa dirangkum hanya dalam satu layar.

(Dan dia makin terkejut bahwa tak ada satupun dari orang-orang yang duduk di ruang seminar, menertawai bagaimana kondisinya maupun cara bicaranya yang berbeda – membuatnya mendapat dorongan lebih kuat.)

Setelah merapikan meja, Wonwoo pamit membungkuk. Sekeluarnya dia dari ruang seminar, entah kenapa pikiran tentang Mingyu sendirian di bangsal rumah sakit yang dingin membuat bahunya turun. Rekan kerjanya menyadari hal itu dan bermaksud menghibur. Wonwoo tidak mahir menolak seseorang sehingga dia turut ke mana rekannya bilang dia bisa mendapatkan kembali semangat.

Mereka naik mobil hingga ke pinggir kota, dan turun untuk beberapa cangkir minuman serta daging panggang. Wonwoo menolak saat ditawari arak sebab dia ingin tetap sadar ketika kembali. Lagipula, jika dia mabuk sekarang, Mingyu sedang tidak bisa diajak mengobrol sampai larut.

"Ayolah, jarang sekali aku melihatmu stres begini. Ceria, ceria lagi. Kau tidak seperti Wonwoo biasanya."

Wonwoo meringis.

"Apa kau kurang enak badan? Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit selepas ini? Tapi tunggu aku habiskan dagingku dulu, ya. Sayang, aku sudah pesan dan harganya lumayan mahal." oceh rekan kerjanya, lagi.

"A-ku ba-ik-ba-ik sa-ja, Ji-min. Cu-ma se-da-ng ber-pi-kir se-di-kit."

Jimin berhenti ketika akan menyuap daging di sumpitnya, "Kauyakin tidak mau makan apapun? Kalau tak selera dengan daging, kaubisa pesan yang lain semaumu, aku traktir di sini. Apapun sepanjang kau bisa senyum lagi."

"Sung-guh, Ji-min. Ka-u ter-la-lu ba-ik sam-pai me-mer-ha-ti-kan a-ku ya-ng se-be-nar-nya i-tu tak per-lu."

Jimin mengetukkan lidah, lalu menepuk punggungnya cukup keras hingga Wonwoo mengaduh pelan. "Memangnya kaukira aku siapa bicara seformal itu? Bicara seperti itu lagi dan aku tidak sudi meladenimu."

Wonwoo memplester mulutnya dan tawa terselip di sela-sela jari, "Ja-ngan ma-rah. A-ku ha-nya ber-can-da."

Menghela napas, Jimin menyandarkan punggung dan ada beban tak kasat mata yang terangkat dari pundaknya sejak Wonwoo tertawa. Dia senang melihat rekannya kembali jadi biasa. Walau begitu, Jimin tahu masih ada yang Wonwoo sembunyikan semenjak matanya menolak saling tatap.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu bicara sekarang. Tapi kalau nanti kau sudah merasa aman, bagi padaku karena aku suka jadi tong sampah seseorang."

Wonwoo melempar senyum.

"Kau benar-benar tidak lapar? Setelah jam makan siang kita harus kembali kerja ...," Jimin bertanya sekali lagi sebagai klarifikasi.

"Su-dah ter-lam-bat un-tuk me-me-san por-si ke-cil se-ka-li-pun. Ka-lau be-gi-tu, a-ku min-ta se-di-kit da-ging ya-ng ka-u-je-pit di sum-pit-mu i-tu ..."

Jimin mengesah, memandang rekan kerjanya dengan tatapan terpana dan berkata, "Buka mulutmu. Aku yang suapi. Kau harus makan banyak karena kau pasti akan seperti tengkorak balut kulit kalau begini terus."

* * *

"Ka-ta-kan de-ngan ju-jur pa-da-ku. A-pa-kah cin-ta ter-de-ngar mus-ta-hil ba-gi o-rang-o-rang se-per-ti-ku?"

"Nah, aku tidak menangkap maksudmu."

Jam tangannya mengarah ke angka sepuluh. Mereka berakhir menjadi dua dari banyak orang dewasa yang tumpah di jalan, dengan kesadaran tersita di bawah kaki. Wonwoo mengeluh kepalanya sakit dan seluruh benda berpusing di depan matanya.

"A-ku su-dah de-ngar ba-nyak ci-bi-ran, ka-ta-nya ka-mi le-bih ba-ik le-nyap sa-ja ka-re-na ke-ha-di-ran se-per-ti i-ni sa-ngat meng-gang-gu. Me-re-ka pi-kir, du-ni-a i-ni cu-ma me-re-ka ya-ng bo-leh tem-pa-ti, uh."

Jimin, yang punya toleransi lebih kuat terhadap minuman, masih memelihara kesadaran penuh meski badannya terasa remuk karena ternyata Wonwoo lebih berat dari yang dia kira. "Ayolah jalan yang benar, Wonwoo."

"Si-a-pa ya-ng se-dang bi-ca-ra de-ngan-ku?" Wonwoo berkata. Penglihatannya kabur, ditawan oleh rasa pening dan lampu-lampu jalan warnanya jadi bercampur.

Tadi siang Wonwoo berjanji dia tidak akan minum, namun pada akhirnya dia kalah oleh rayuan kecil Jimin yang berkata bahwa mereka sudah lama tidak mampir ke kedai langganan.

Alkohol masih menyisakan sedikit efek di tubuhnya, sehingga pandangan Wonwoo berkunang-kunang tapi dia memaksa berjalan dengan usaha sendiri. Jimin berdecak, membiarkan Wonwoo bersikeras namun tak berjalan terlalu jauh untuk memastikan Wonwoo tak berakhir menabrak tiang. Sesekali bahunya menabrak pejalan kaki; dan mereka akan berlalu tanpa ambil peduli karena semua orang lelah dan yang mereka butuhkan hanya cepat tiba di rumah.

* * *

Jimin sempat salah alamat karena Wonwoo mengatakannya kurang jelas dan hasilnya mereka putar arah beberapa kali. Wonwoo bilang dia minta diantarkan ke rumah sakit dan Jimin memastikan sekali lagi apakah dia perlu ditemani. Dia menghampiri resepsionis untuk menitipkan sang rekan kerja dalam pengawasan.

Wonwoo diantar ke ruang rawat Mingyu setelah dia mengatakan ingin pergi ke sana alih-alih diperiksa

"Min-gyu," panggil Wonwoo lelah. Tenaganya tersita, tapi dia masih punya sedikit kesadaran tersisa sebelum ambruk ke sofa di bangsal Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak membalasnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya tapi Mingyu mendekatinya setelah yakin bahwa Wonwoo pulas dengan napas yang berat. Dia berjongkok di depan Wonwoo, jarinya menyentuh pelipis dan merapikan anak-anak rambut yang mencuat berantakan di wajah itu.

Wonwoo bergumam asal dalam tidurnya; dan Mingyu maju, untuk mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipi dingin kekasihnya.

"... Kau datang telat, Sayang."

* * *

Hancur masih belum bisa menggambarkan separuh dari perasaan yang sekarang ditanggung Wonwoo. Dia sudah berulang-ulang patah hati; sejak penolakan orang-orang pertama kali terhadap dirinya, bahkan sampai ketika dia disumpahi untuk mati saja, tapi rasanya yang sekarang jauh lebih sulit. Punggungnya yang bertempelan dengan dinding merosot, membuatnya terduduk menyedihkan di lorong rumah sakit yang kelam.

Sebab, ketika dia terbangun, Mingyu tidak menyapanya hangat melainkan bertanya: "Maaf, apakah Anda salah kamar hingga masuk ke mari?"

Wonwoo berulang-ulang menjelaskan bahwa mereka teman serumah. Lebih dari itu, mereka bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun bersama. Untuk mendapatkan Mingyu bicara seolah mereka bukan siapa-siapa kecuali para liyan, membuat Wonwoo tak habis pikir.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mendapat kesempatan berkomunikasi dan begitu pagi datang lagi, Mingyu bilang tidak kenal siapa dirinya.

Dia tersentak saat bahunya disentuh tiba-tiba. Dokter yang kemarin malam. Dia menampakkan mimik simpati yang dalam pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo digiring ke ruangannya agar mereka bisa bicara empat mata tanpa distraksi.

"A-ku be-nar-be-nar ti-dak me-ma-ha-mi i-ni. Mak-sud-ku, ba-gai-ma-na bi-sa se-mua-nya ter-ja-di ha-nya da-lam se-ma-lam? Ka-mi ti-dak sa-ling bi-cara se-ha-ri-an ke-ma-rin, ka-re-na ke-ti-ka a-ku per-gi di-a ma-sih ti-dur dan sa-at a-ku kem-ba-li, a-ku ter-la-lu le-lah un-tuk men-ja-ga ke-sa-dar-an. Be-ta-pa to-lol-nya."

"Amnesia sebagian. Kim Mingyu-sshi melupakan ingatan tentang beberapa hal yang saat kepalanya terbentur, sedang ingin dia lupakan." Jisoo bertutur.

"Lu-pa-kan?" Wonwoo tersentak, "a-pa mak-sud-nya de-ngan me-lu-pa-kan? Di-a i-ngin me-lu-pa-kan- _ku_?"

Jisoo memalingkan wajah, "Yang tahu jelas kenapa hanya Kim Mingyu-sshi seorang."

"Ya-ng be-nar sa-ja. Ta-pi ba-gai-ma-na bi-sa be-gi-tu? A-ku ti-dak te-ri-ma."

"Memang terdengar mustahil, tapi memang ada kemungkinan. Sudah ada beberapa kasus serupa terjadi. Dan ini benar-benar unik."

"... Ta-pi di-a ma-sih i-ngat na-ma-nya, di ma-na di-a ting-gal—ha, bah-kan di-a me-nye-but a-la-mat ka-mi de-ngan de-til—pe-ker-ja-an ya-ng di-a te-ku-ni, a-tau tem-pat-tem-pat ya-ng di-a se-la-lu i-ngin da-tang-i."

"Ingatan manusia terbagi ke dalam beberapa kategori tertentu. Jika diibaratkan, otak kita punya laci-laci tertentu. Secara garis besar, ingatan dibagi menjadi dua; yakni memori, dan satunya lagi dinamakan kenangan. Berdasarkan tempo simpan, ada ingatan jangka panjang dan jangka pendek." Jisoo mengambil napas, lalu menatap mata Wonwoo. "Manusia bisa memanipulasi keduanya, karena pada dasarnya ingatan dibentuk oleh pengalaman. Maka, jika seseorang melupakan sesuatu, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk mereka mendapatkannya kembali, sepanjang mereka menginginkannya."

"Ti-dak mung-kin." Wonwoo menggeleng. "I-ni te-tap ter-de-ngar ti-dak ma-suk a-kal. A-ku a-kan te-ri-ma ji-ka me-mang hu-bu-ngan ka-mi ru-sak a-tau se-ma-cam-nya. A-ku ti-dak per-ca-ya ka-re-na te-ra-khir ka-li-nya, ka-mi ma-sih bi-ca-ra ba-ik-ba-ik!"

Jisoo mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja melihat Wonwoo frustasi. Entah sampai kapan dustanya akan terlihat nyata. Berdusta pada orang bukanlah keahliannya meskipun diberkati kemampuan mempersuasi yang cukup disegani.

Pada akhirnya, dia membuka mulut untuk bicara lagi. Sedikit, untuk menenangkan Wonwoo. Dia tidak harus menjelaskannya pada Mingyu karena mereka Jisoo tidak secara resmi setuju dia melakukan kebohongan secara penuh.

"Ini hanya sedikit saran, tapi kuharap kau mempertimbangkannya. Jika dia tidak ingat padamu, yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah membawa ingatannya kembali."

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Mingyu bisa dibawa pulang.

"Pas-ti ter-de-ngar ko-nyol ka-lau ki-ta ha-rus me-mu-lai da-ri nol, ta-pi i-tu ti-dak ma-sa-lah a-sal-kan i-nga-tan-mu bi-sa kem-ba-li se-per-ti se-mu-la. A-ku a-kan me-la-ku-kan a-pa-pun." (Dia menanam tekad kuat untuk membawa Mingyu mengingatnya lagi.)

Secara alami tangannya meremat tangan Mingyu untuk beberapa penguatan. Wonwoo menaikkan tatapan, tapi wajah Mingyu datar tanpa ekspresi. Hanya dia yang tahu bahwa di dalam dirinya, Mingyu menahan mati-matian untuk berkata bahwa dia berakting lupa.

Meminta cuti di saat laboratorium sibuk oleh penelitian baru barangkali nampak egois. Tapi Wonwoo beruntung sebab atasannya bermurah hati dengan menggantikan posisinya sebagai bayaran atas terakhir kali. Wonwoo tidak bisa lebih senang lagi bahwa cuti tersebut tidak akan berdampak apapun terhadap performansi kerjanya di laboratorium.

Pagi pertama setelah Mingyu kembali ke rumah mereka, Wonwoo bangun dengan semangat. Membasuh muka di wasteful dan turun ke dapur. Dia mengolah bahan-bahan di laci lemari pendingin dan memasak olahan makanan sederhana.

Mingyu dituntun duduk di kursi meja makannya, dan di depan dia terhidang masakan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bilang, "Ra-sa-nya ti-dak se-e-nak ma-sa-kan-mu, ta-pi pa-ling ti-dak ka-u ti-dak a-kan ke-ra-cu-nan ka-lau ha-nya men-ci-ci-pi se-di-kit. Ku-ha-rap ka-u a-kan su-ka."

"Hmm."

"Ah! A-ku ham-pir lu-pa!" Wonwoo menjentikkan jarinya. "Ka-u pas-ti ti-dak me-nger-ti je-las a-pa ya-ng ku-ka-ta-kan, bu-kan. Tung-gu se-ben-tar, a-ku a-kan se-ge-ra kem-ba-li."

Wonwoo naik ke atas hanya untuk kembali dengan alat perekam yang memiliki sensor. Dia mengetik sejumlah kalimat dan memberi perintah untuk memproses kalimatnya menjadi suara. Mingyu meletakkan sendok, menghentikan makannya hanya untuk menghormati Wonwoo yang sekarang terokupasi dengan sesuatu.

Lengan kiri Mingyu diraih dan Wonwoo menuliskan beberapa hangul. Namanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia menekan tombol putar pada alat yang berbicara mewakilinya: "Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Kita telah tinggal bersama hampir setahun. Kau mungkin tidak mengingatnya, tapi kita sudah mengenal sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kita bertemu di perpustakaan dan kau adalah yang pertama kali menghampiri untuk bicara padaku. Kau tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, karena aku akan membantumu pelan-pelan. Jika kau memang lupa, kita hanya harus membuat ingatan baru supaya kau kembali ingat padaku."

Tanpa perlu Wonwoo jelaskan serinci itu, Mingyu hapal. Semua kenangannya bersama Wonwoo tidak ada yang retak, apalagi terhapus. Tidak ada ingatannya yang hilang atau rusak sama sekali. Wonwoo tidak perlu menggunakan perangkat apapun hanya supaya dia mengerti karena Mingyu sudah memahami maksudnya.

"A-ku Won-woo. Ma-af ta-pi ..., ma-u-kah ka-u ja-di pa-car-ku?"

Di dalam dirinya, Mingyu merasa aneh dia harus bersandiwara dengan naskah yang dikarang sendiri.

* * *

つづく(to-be-continued)

* * *

 **zula's note** :

tadinya aku pingin buat ch ini cuma sepanjang 1,5k tapi berhubung ini lamaaa sekali sejak apdetan terakhir, kupanjangin aja sedikit. habis baca jangan bingung ya; mingyu cuma pura pura ajah kok lupanya dia g beneran #ditimpuk. tadinya mau buat dia amnesia beneran tp suffer-nya bakal kurang greget(?). makanya kupikir lebih menarik kalau mingyu sadar penuh tp ngebikin wonwoo lelah... ((zula is hobi nyiksa karakter ea))

aku lg bingung mau bahas apa ... makanya review yg panjang biar ch depan kita punya bahasan oke wqwqw. and yea, aku elwes berterimakasih sm kalian yg demen kunjungin lapak sini uuuh.

no siders. no siders. ihihih.


End file.
